A Boondocks Short Story: Caught!
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: Let's see what happens when Riley and Cidny have a little "Contest" Seeing who is the better gangsta!


_Hey errabody' this is another 1 of my cute little short stories (the second one to be exact! ;P!) So I desided this to be about Riley this time, and in case you won't figure this out, Riley is going to be the one narrorating this time, so get ready to laugh, to giggle, to even shiver a little here it goes!_

* * *

**_A Boondocks Short Story: Caught!_**

_Aiight, So ya'll probably know by now that young reezy is the best 8-year-old gangster you'll ever meet in your life. PERIOD. And nobody, and I mean NOBODY, in Woodcrest would ever challenge that, well until one day..._

_I was in school chillin, you know, doin' what I do, keepin' it real and what not, when the last bell rang and I had to make my way to the detention room, for you know, for bein' me, and doin' what I gotsta' do when I gotsta do it, and it don't matter where I'm at, I'mma let a nigga KNOW who they messin' with, know-wadda- mean?_

_So anyway, so when I gots to the detention room,GUESS WHO WAS ALREADY THERE AND SITTIN' IN MY SEAT! No other than CINDY MCPHERSONS, and I was thinkin' to myself, "This little bitch is SITTN' IN MY SEAT!" So I wasn't just gonna stand their, lookin' all stupid with my jaw dropped wide open, lookin' like a little bitch!, No, I had to protect my rep' and say somthin'_

"WHY IZ YOU SITT'N IN MY SEAT!"

_ And that is when she just ignored me with her little attitude, and popped her gum right in my face, and THAT is when I made my first mistake..._

"BITCH! YOU SEE ME TALKIN' TO YOU, DON'T YOU JUST IGNORE ME! NIGGA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T YOU JUST COME UP IN HERE ACTIN' LIKE YOU ALL HAED AND STUFF, 'CAUSE YOU AIN'T NEVER BEEN HARD! YOU AIN'T RUN NOTHING UP IN THIS!"

_I guess something I said must of offended her or something because She had gotten up and kicked her desk to the side and was face to face with me, glaring at me with her big green eyes, ... not that I know what the color of her eyes are or nothin', I just had happend to ... uh ... notice em', anyway ..._

"EXCUASE ME, NIGGA, YOU DON'T OWN THIS DESK, YOU DIDN'T BUY IT, BITCH, YOU DIDN'T EVEN STEAL IT! NOT LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE THE BALLS TO STEAL ANYTHING ANYWAY! 'CAUSE BASICALLY YOU A LITTLE FAGGOTY FAKE LITTLE BITCH ASS NIGGA!"

_Ouch_

"OH, I AM?"

_Mistake numba' two ..._

"YEAH, NIGGA, YOU SAY YOU A GANSTA' BUT YOU HARDLY EVA DO ANYTHING BAD!"

"OH FOR-REAL, WELL WHO ARE YOU TO BE TALKIN' MISS "C-MERPH", I BET I COULD BE THE WORST KID UP IN WOODCREST!"

_And finally, mistake numba' three ..._

"OH YEAH?, YOU WANNA BET THEN, NIGGA?"

"AIIGHT, BET!"

_And that is when our "Teacher" came in the room, and he had saw the desk cindy had drop kicked to the other side of the classrom, and was stupid enough to say-sumin' 'bout it ..._

"Who put that desk like that?"

"I DID!" Cindy replied with and atitude

"And WHY, god forsaking, did you do that?"

"BEACAUSE I FELT LIKE IT, BITCH, WHAT-CHA-YA-THINK!"

_That's when I figured out, if i wanted to bet her, I was goin' to need to be good, real good, so I needed all the help I could get!_

_

* * *

_

**Later that same day (caught up with Riley's narration)**

"So basically, what your saying here is you want me to help you ... get in to where now?

"To get up in the school on friday!"

"And why do you want to get into one of those?"

"So I can hit it up, and cause utterly extreme massive mahaim!"

"Oh, ... ok ... Now can you tell me WHY I would help you do something like that?"

"Because, if you don't ... I'll give JAZMINE this three page love letta' you wrote sayin' how much you like her and shit!"

Huey Raised his eyebrow. "I didn't write her a letter, and I do not like her, we are just friends!"

"But I did, nigga! So you better go get yo' weapons and gear and met me at Ed's house in an hour !"

"Whatever, nigga."

Riley snickered to himself.

* * *

**_At Ed's House_**

"Now, let me explain to you all ... WHAT the plan is, so Ed and Rummy are 'bout to enter the School here with the briefcases and ... JAZMINE? WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE, YOU AIN'T A PART OF THE MEETIN'!"

Jazmine pouted. "She wanted to hang out with me today, but I told her I was coming here, so she decided to just follow me here and so now here she is." Huey explained

_ Ya'll probably don't know this, but this is a real delicate situation we got goin' here, we can't have jazmine "THE LITTLE INNOCENT ONE" workin' on this project, she'll ruin the whole thing ... OR WILL SHE?, I'm a genius!_

"Whatever, fuck it, So here is how it is gonna go down, Ed is gonna pull his car up to this driveway and walk up to this door, which he is gonna set down the separate "Trash bags" Huey will be in, and we're going to have Jazmine run around and knock on the window of Mr. Eckford , the Janitors office, and he'll be in there because he lives there, and he will open the door for her. Then she'll say she left something in room 103, where I'll be in after I break the window lock in dentition tomorrow while the teacher takes his ten minute break, and knock him clean out and steal his keys, Since the cameras in the hallway has no shot of me yet, Jazmine will enter the hallway alone and go back to the door with Huey in the trash bag where she'll let in Ed and Rummy, who are dressed as janitors and will pick up both trash bags and bring them inside and back into the room and shut the door, that is when Huey will escape from the bag and Ed and Rummy will take out all the cameras and Huey will break into the teachers lounge, avoiding the security, and re-place all the snacks from the vending machine, with lighters and taking out all the money."

"Why lighters?"

"Nigga?, would you shut-up and let me finish, you wasn't even invited here no way!"

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, while Huey is doing that , and Ed and Rummy are done with the cameras, We'll set up these little stink bombs in every single classroom, on the corner of the bottom of the teachers desk."

"So, for the record here, where are we gonna fit all 'des little stank bombs, up our assws or sumthin'?"

"No,ED! It's gonna be in one of them trash bags!"

"Oh."

"Is there any questions?"

"Yeah, Riley, why are you doing this anyway?"

"I gots to prove that NOBODY OUT GANGSTERS Young Reezy!"

Huey rolled his eyes.

"So, which are we goin' to hit up?"

_I kinda was getting the slightest feeling that Ed wasn't gettin' all of this, so we need somthing to keep in touch._

"Ed, do you think you could hook us all up with walkie talkies?"

"Hell yea nigga, one secound!"

"AYE YO! BUTLA'!," "Yes, Sir!" "Go and get me, like, 5 walkie talkies!" "Right away , Sir."

The Butler soon returns with a trey of walkie talkies and Ed throws one to each of them.

"Aiight, Since we got walkie talkies, we gonna need speacial code names, I call "Ritch bitches!"

"Uh, Ed's right, And I got Escobar!"

"I'll be Bandana."

"I will be Black Panther."

"AND I wanna be RAINBOW UNICORN PRINCESSES!"

"Jazmine, you cannot be called that!"

"And why not? You guys were called what you want to be called! Why can't I be!"

"Ugh, Fine!"

"YAY!"

* * *

**(Friday, at 2:23, in detention)**

_Alright, the teacher just left for his "BREAK", and so I hade to go and try to break the lock, and then Cindy wanted to know what I was up to, so she was probelly all nervous and stuff cause she might lose the contest and stuff ..._

"Riley? Whatcue' doin' ova there?"

"Mindin' my own buisnes', nigga, dang!"

"It LOOKS like you tryin' to breack that window lock."

"And?"

"Well, your doin' it all wrong, lettme' help."

_Then She got up and walked over to me and stood RIGHT in front of me, and putting her hands on mines, showing me how to break it. I mean HOW am I suppose to focus when she is right in front of me like this, Ya know,... I have never noticed how good she smell, she smell like fresh strawberries ..., I guess she ain't never been close enough to ma FOR me to smell her, ... AYE I can't let her KNOW she smells good can I?_

"Wh- Why are you sniffin' me like that Young Reezy?" She turned around and faced me while still in front of me.

_Oh god, this bitch still in my face, AND she know I was sniffin' her, oh god, what I spous' to say now? _

"Uhh, ... No reason, you just smell like strawberries ..."

Her cheeks turned a little red and she turned back around and worked on the window some more, (hiding her blush)

_Well, I said she smelled like strawberries, at least I didn't tell her how good she smelled, and looked, and felt, and- NIGGA WHAT AM I SAYING!_

"AIIGHT, I CAN DO IT MYSELF, DANG!"

She turned around, rolled her eyes at me, and pushed me out of her way and walked slowly back to her seat. I couldn't help but look down at her ass for some reason, when she was walking back.

_Damn, why am I looking at this chicks ASS!_

Then I turned back around and finally finished breaking off the window lock, so it could easy be left open.

* * *

**_(12:00, that same day, out side the school)_**

"Aiight, Huey, get in the bag, nigga! Hurry up!"

"Ugh, why do I have to be the getting into the trash bag?"

"Cause you the one with all the ninja moves!"

"Whatever." He said from inside the trash bag.

"Aiight, Ed, take the trash bags to the door, and walk like I taught you!"

"Ok."

"Aiight, Jazzy, now hurry up and run to the otha' side of the building and report in to me when you get there!"

"Yes, SIR!"

"Rummy, I want you to go stand by Ed."

"Alright!"

"I'mma go to the classroom."

_I know this plan is gonna work, but I also know that their is gonna be some issues. _

"Rainbow Unicorn Princess to Escobar,Rainbow Unicorn Princess to Escobar!"

"You there?"

"Ten-for!"

"You see him in there?"

"Yes."

"Aiight, before you knock, start crying!"

"Huh?"

"Bitch, you heard me, start crying!"

"But I can't start crying, I don't have a reason to cry!"

"Fine, hold up!"

_Luckily for me, my problems are easy to solve!_

"Escobar to big over sized head, Escobar to big oversized head!"

"That ain't nice, and what you want!"

"NOT YOU ED, Huey, I mean Huey!"

"Oh, and he said he wants to be called black panther or sumthin'?"

"Fine, Escobar to "Black panther, come in Black Panther!"

"Yes?"

"Hows the life in the garbage bag, nigga?"

"Grr.., nigga whatch' want?"

"Aye make Jazzy cry?"

"Why?"

"Nigga, just do it!"

"Fine... Black Panther to Rainbow ... Unicorne ... pixie fairy, or something?"

"It's PRINCESS!"

"Whatever, and unicorns don't exist anyway, so I really don't understand why you even wanted to pick a name like that anyway. It's just a figure of the imagination that some old white man probably made up to market the idea and sell the idea and make money of poor, naive, ignorant, little girls like you, to buy up and to belove, and wast most of their life believing all of that nonsense. But hey, that's your choice, and anyway ... Riley wanted me to make you cry so -"

"BWAAAAAAAA!"

"Uh, that was easy."

"Black Panther to Escobar?"

"What?"

"She is crying."

"Already? That was like only 15 seconds, nigga? Man, you must be most HATED perosn in the world, I mean people would re elecoct BUSH before like you nigga!"

"Riley, the mission."

"Right, tell jazzy to,... nevermind, i will."

"Escobar to Rainbow Unicorn Princess, come in Rainbow Unicorn Princess!"

"*sniff,sniff* Rainbow Uni-Unicorn reporting in from outside the window."

"Aiight, knock on the window and say you left your book in room 103 and that you don't want to get a bad grade, and then say what huey said what will happens to kids who get bad grades!"

"Kids who get bad grades will eventually end up on the streets, then they will get addicted to some kind of illeagal drugs that cause your lungs to detearuarate, so that you can hardly breathe, and cause server brain damage-"

"NOT TO ME NIGGA, to the jainitor!"

"Oh, sorry!"

* * *

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

"And then after you get out of jail, about 20 years later, you won't have enough intelligence of technology to find yourself a decent job!"

"Alright girl just shut your trap, long enough to open this door!"

"Ok,sorry Mr.!"

_Aiight, this is it!_

"Here it's all op-"

**TWHAP! BING!  
**

"AIHHHH!" WHY DID YOU USE A METAL BAT RILEY!"

"Just shut-up jazmine and go open the door for Huey so he won't suficate to death, and by the way he didn't mean whatever he said, I just had to make him make you cry."

"Fine."

**_

* * *

_**

_**(In the Hallway)**_

"Alright Ed, You ready?"

"Yeah, man!"

"Aiight, Aim and ... FIRE"

**BLURRERER! POW! BLERAGUR! BLA-COW! BLA-COW! BLA-COW! WA-PAM! POW! POW! OTHER GUN NOISES! (lol, sorry I don't know alot of gun noises ok? ;P)**

"HAHAHA, GOODBYE CAMERA 'CORDERS!"

"Ha-ha, Bandana' ta' Escobar, aye Riley, the camera's is out! I repeat, The camera's is out!"

"AIIGHT GOOD!" I Stepped into the hallway after placing the stink bombs under the teachers desk.

"Aiight Jazzy and Ed come with me and help me set up all the bombs under all of the desks in school, Huey, go do what you do, and Rummy, Go and be back up incase Huey needs help! Aiight BREAK!"

* * *

**(In the teachers lounge.)**

"I don't know WHY Riley is trying to impress that cindy Girl so much, damn." Huey said closing the vending machine now full of lighter and a bag full of money.

"Come on Rummy. I'm done"

"Aiight!"

"RAINBOW UNICORN PRINCESS TO BLACK PANTHER, HURRY UP AND HELP ME! I'M IN ROOM 302! PLEASE HURRY!"

* * *

**(In Room 302)**

**"**WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING HE-!"

**WHAM!**

"Aaah, Huey, you didn't have to KNOCK HIM OUT!"

"Yeah, DANG HUEY! AYE MAN even I didn't know you was hard like that!"

"Well, I THOUGHT SHE WAS IN DANGER, I DIDN"T KNO-"

"Thanks for coming to save me, Huey." Jazmine said walking toward Huey, slowly getting closer, and closer.

"Uh..."

"You're a real hero..."

She pulled him in closer and kissed him. And oddly enough, he didn't retreat.

"DAAAMN, HUEY!" Rummy whispered

"EEEEEWAH'! AYE,NIGGAS, THIS AIN'T NO TIME FOR NO FIRST DATE, GET BACK TO THE MISSION, HUEY, YOU GOT THE MONEY!"

Jazmine got shocked by the sound of Riley yelling and pulled her lips back, blushing uncontrollably.

"Uh ..., yea, yea..." Huey said not even bothering to look up to face Riley, he was caught up in a trance.

"UGH!, NIGGA WAKE UP!"

Jazmine giggled.

"What?"

_I know that if Huey bombed any desks, he would just start thinking about Jazmine, so I might as well make him take care of the body and head in the car._

"Huey, Lock the body with the other one and go get in the car, Jazmine, just head straight into the car and Ed, Go get Rummy and bomb the last two rooms and meet me in back in the car!"

"OK!"

* * *

**(Monday, outside the school)**

"So, this is it, huh, ?"

"YEEAH, but where is, where is Cindy?"

"She is in third hour, that, or the gym."

"She didn't get my note?"

"No, she didn't? What note?" asked Jazmine

"The note I put in her locker sayin' to get out third hour! Locker 405 Right?"

"No, Wrong, that's Mitch Hurstons locker, HER locker is locker 404!"

"MITCH, SNITCHIN' MITCH? OH SNAP!"

_Then I ran back in the building._

"I wonder what that was all about."Huey said sitting on the edge of the wall.

"Who CARES!" Jazmine replies smiling, sitting next to Huey, and randomly slamming her lips into his.

* * *

**(Back to Riley's Point of View)**

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!

"Jimmy, please answer the door!"

"Yes ma'am, miss Jenkins."

"Yes?"

"Aye, Principal say he want me to bring Cindy to his office!"

"Whose at the door, Jimmy?"

"It's Riley, He says that the principal wants him to bring Cindy to his office!"

"Alright, Cindy, go with Riley."

"Fine!"

Cindy slammed the door behind her and Riley grabbed her arm and started running.

"NIGGA, LET GO OF ME, I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!"

"I don't CARE, bitch, Just TRUST me!"

"WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT!"

"BECUASE!"

"AYE, THERE HE IS!" Said a security guard running toward the kids fast, calling in for back up.

"LET GO OFF MY ARM RILEY!"

"NO!, NIGGA, UH ..."

_I knew she wasn't going to cooperate with me, and I had NO time enough to explain this to her, so I gotta do what I got to do_

I swooped her up in my arms, and started dipping back toward the exist.

"WHA-WHAT THE?, RILEY PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"OUCH, CINDY, STOP BITTING ME!"

"THEN LET ME GO!"

"AYE, YOU COME BACK HERE!"

_But it was too late!_

**3 . . . 2 . . . 1**

**BOOOOOOM!**

"WHAT...WAS ... THAT?" Cindy said looking back.

"I was TRYIN' TO TELL YOU!, I uh..."

"He basically broke into school, knocked out a janitor, took out video tapes, stole money, bombed the school, and put OUR lives in danger, just to impress YOU!"

_Damn it HUEY!, WHY YA GOTTA GO AND DO THAT!_

Cindy looked up at Riley and blushed.

"So, is that why you were breaking the window that one day, and I tried to help, and you pushed me away? Because you wanted to do it yourself?"

"Uh, ... not exactly..." Then I set her down.

"I ... I pushed you away cause-... "

"SPIT IT OUT, NIGGA! DAMN!" Huey yelled, aggravated at all the drama.

"Uh... CAUSE YOU WAS CLOSE AND I KEPT THINKING 'BOUT HOW MUCH I LIKED YOU AND, ... and I couldn't take not huggin' you any longer..."

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Jazmine squealed. Resting her head on Huey's chest.

Cindy started blushing uncontrollably at this, her entire face now looked like what Riley thought she smelt like, strawberries.

"Yea' see what you did HUEY, now she probably think I look like some PUNK or sumthin'!"

Cindy giggled, and hugged Riley.

"NO I DON"T!, what punk you know who brecks into schools and knock out janitors and steal money, all for me!"

_I can't help it but blush when I'm around her, shes just, ..._

Cindy looked up at Riley, smiled, closed her eyes, planted her lips on his.

"HEY YOU!"

_Damn, caught already, RIGHT when I get my fir-... I mean third tenth or fourth tenth kiss!"_

"HEY KID, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN!" The principle screamed at riley.

"And...?"

"DID YOU HAVE ANY HELP ?"

Jazmine grew tears in her eyes.

"Uh, I plead the fourth!"

"The FIFTH" Huey corrected, acting as if he wasn't involved with this crime at all.

"Riley, it's ok, you can tell him who did it!"

"What?" Huey questioned.

"GO ahead, tell him that I helped you!"

"Cindy, I can't let you-"

"WELL, I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU BOTH HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" The principle yelled and entered back into the building, gagging at the smell.

"Well, Cindy, ... now that I emitted i like you, and you kissed me, I was wondering, ... Ya wanna be my ... you know,... gurl friend?"

Cindy grinned.

"Fo' sho"

"Aiight, aiight, so when our first date gonna be?"

"It seems to me we got a date every day fo' the rest of the year!"

_So I Know what chu' thinkin', aiight, you thinkin' "WHAT'S A STRAIGHT UP GANGSTER LIKE RILEY, DOIN' WITH A GURL?" Yea, I used to think gangsters didn't 'spous to have a gurl, but the way I see it is, if all these other gangstas got shorteies why can't I have a shorty too? I mean look at T.I, he got tiny, well I got Cindy! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN FUCK YOU FAGGOT! And besides, you know what they say! "Behind every gangsta' is a shorty backin' him up with an A.K!"_


End file.
